The project is directed to improving infrastructure for Internet connectivity in the Corporation for Integrated Health Services of the Mountain Area of Puerto Rico to permit clinical staff to access national library services for decision-making. It covers the central offices and five remote Section 330 financed health centers. The objectives are: 1) To improve information infrastructure of the 5 member institutions of the Corporation of Integral Health Services of the Mountain Area through the purchase & installation of appropriate hardware, software, licenses & contracts to permit Intemet connection to national digital library resources; 2) To increase knowledge about how to access and apply current and high quality healthcare information from national digital library resources on the Internet to about 200 healthcare professionals through expert kaining and technical assistance; and 3) To develop capacity in the Corporation to carry out data exchange among member organizations through file & image transfer and to videoconferencing internally and externally with colleagues nationally and internationally. In order to achieve these objectives, the Executive Director of the Corporation, Madeline Rossy, MD will dedicate 0.2 FTE time as Principal Investigator, and an expert IS staff member will dedicate 0.25 FTE as Project Manager, both to provide direction in carrying out bidding processes to purchase the most aDpropdate computer systems for the five health canters with dedicated ISPI lines for use by the clinical and support staff of these centers to access information for clinical purposes on the Intemet. Consultants will be contracted through a competitive bidding process to advise staff, provide training and technical assistance to clinical staff on Web Browsing, searches, use of anti-virus software and firewalls, and other project aspects. All training activities will be evaluated through pre-post tests of knowledge and skills in Internet use for clinical ends and satisfaction of participants with content, format and accomplishments.A total of $85,000 ($45,000 for the central hub & $8,000 for each of the 5 remote sites) is requested.